Moving On
by Damian West
Summary: The Jinchuuriki is dead! How will those who knew him cope with their loss and who will take his place as the container of the Biju? HinaXOC.I am English I'm afraid so you will have to honour my colour centres.
1. Chapter 1  Life is for living

He died…how could he have died…he was so full of life, quick to laughter, quick to anger, devoted to those close to him but now he's just a memory…just like the other two. Tsunade looked down at the urn containing Naruto's ashes and shook her head. I really thought he could have succeeded me; it will be always be quiet. She then stood up and addressed the crowd.

"Naruto was an outcast for a lot of his short life, rejected because of what was inside of him and only recently did we see through the Kyuubi. His dedication to this village will never be forgotten and even though he dreamed of so much more he will be proud in the fact that he defended this land from danger and in doing so sacrificed his own life. A long time will pass before we will no longer grieve but in honour of his bright spirit, we must carry on and more importantly the person chosen to keep the Kyuubi must not be given the same treatment Naruto was."

With that Tsunade turned and left and all made a procession past Naruto's urns. Sakura, Kakashi and all those who took the chunin exam with him walked past with a moment's stillness at the altar. Finally came Hinata barely suppressing her emotions, tears rolling down her clenched face as she tried to remain calm as she approached the centre. She placed down her lily and looked upon the picture of Naruto smiling with the rest of team 7 and her composure broke and she knelt in front of the picture and heaved great sobs as she clenched the cloth on the table.

"Naruto-kun, you can't go you don't know how I feel, I have everything because of you and yet I you barely knew me. You can't leave me, I need you even from that shadows you sustained me. Please don't, please, please…"

Neji looked upon his cousin with heart wrenching emotion and knelt next to her taking her hand. He knew how she felt for a while and knew how delicate she was. He would sorely miss Naruto, even for a loud mouth Neji saw him as a person pure of heart and his determination to protect the weak increased his respect even more and the village would be empty without his bright confidence. But even in his misery at the loss of Naruto, he new his emotion could not even compare to that of Hinata's, he was the one thing that kept her going and even though she kept her distance from him all these years she still fell for him so hard the this loss was crushing her. Neji put his other arm around his shoulder and Hinata being exhausted from days of emotional grief could only let him lead her away as her last dregs of energy were spent weeping for what she would never again see.

"I know it sounds empty Hinata-sama, but you will learn to cope. Our grief may not be the same as yours but we all feel the loss and together we will get though…together we move on." Neji said as he led her to her house.

"But Neji move on to what, what's left for me? I can't see any future without Naruto-kun there." Hinata croaked, her exhaustion meaning she paid no heed into downplaying her feelings towards Naruto.

Neji said nothing as he led her back and stared into the distance.

Hinata minds was reeling, When she heard the news 3 days ago it seemed unbelievable, Naruto seemed so full of life, how could someone like that die. The report said it had been quick that it was sheer bad luck. Naruto and team 7 came across a group of Rogue Ninjas and made pursuit and were dealing with them quickly when a stray kunai struck Naruto in the neck and the others assuming he was off dealing with a group of ninjas found him too late and his injuries were beyond Sakura's ability and all that could be done was create a temporary seal for the Kyuubi. For 2 days Hinata didn't eat or sleep and just sat in her room staring at the wall, no emotion coming forth and it was only when she had to change for the funeral service that the reality hit her and only her will power kept her from breaking apart before getting to the altar with Naruto's remains.

Neji lead Hinata back to her room and laid her down into her bed and turned to leave. He turned just before leaving the room and looked down at her. She has already fallen into an exhausted sleep. He didn't know what to do and for a while he just looked at her as her breathed slowed and the tears dried on her cheeks. He was scared she couldn't get through this and his duty to the head family as well as his fraternal feelings for this fragile little girl made him worry even more and he knew if he couldn't do anything he must find someone who can and with that he left the Hyuuga compound and headed for someone he thought would be able to help the heir of his clan.

Hinata woke in a doze and waited for her eyes to focus to her surroundings and as she rubbed her eyes awake and then her memories came flooding back and she collapsed back down on her bed and stared at the ceiling wondering how she could move on like Neji said. Naruto was her inspiration, he gave her strength, he gave her the confidence she needed to step out of the dark and take on new challenges…and now…how could she gain the confidence to be what she strived to be, without Naruto there no matter how far he was from her. Hinata was woken from her thought by a short knock on the door. She sat up ensured she looked somewhat presentable although aesthetics were the last thing on her mind.

"Come in" She mumbled, her voice quiet and passive.  
"Yo" said a male voice as a tall grey haired man made his way into Hinata's room and sat down on the floor.  
"I came for a chat if that's ok?" he said as he made himself comfortable.  
"S-sure Kakashi Sensei…" Hinata stammered a reply wandering what prompted this unexpected visit. Equallably unexpected came a rush of pain as she remembered Kakashi was Naruto's teacher. She quickly turned her face away as her eyes welled up and concentrated all of her energy into not crying just yet. Kakashi waited until Hinata had regained her composure and in doing so framed what he had to say in the best way possible.

Kakashi waited until Hinata had regained her composure and in doing so framed what he had to say in the best way possible.

"I don't visit the Hyuuga compound much as you have probably noticed but I today I figured there was someone I needed to talk to and as I was coming over here a concerned family member was out looking for me." Kakashi said as he remembered Neji running into him in the previous evening.

"Kakashi-sensei, I was looking for you" Neji said.

"Oh really?" Kakashi replied, looking down from his latest icha icha book

"What do you need?"

Neji paused before answering making sure his words put across the sense of urgency appropriate for Hinata's unstable condition.

"Its Hinata-sama, I'm afraid the loss of…Naruto will be unbearable for her. Her grief is too heavy…if she carries on like this I don't think she will be able to recover; I fear she will just…fade away."

Kakashi looked at Neji noting the pleading in Neji's voice which had never been present before. Either Hinata was really in a dire state, or Neji cares about her very strongly he thought to himself.

Neji hearing no response continued his speech.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm not sure if you noticed but Hinata felt something very special for Naruto. I know she was not around him much, however the improvement she has made in these past few years, even when Naruto was away with Jiraiya-sama was based on her inspiration from him. I'm at odds if I should use this word, but I fear she loved him."

Kakashi smiled. He has known Hinata's feelings toward Naruto for a long time, almost immediately after taking on team 7. His eyes never missed the small girl in the corner of his eye never taking her eyes off Naruto…unless of course he happened to look her way. Kakashi put the book into his pocket and said to Neji:

"Yes, I was somewhat aware of Hinata's feelings towards Naruto and I understand that she must be going through a great amount of pain right now but why is it that you have searching for me?" Neji paused before answering unsure of how to speak what he needed to say, but realised his composure was not important compared to ensuring Hinata's health.

"The reason is, you always seem to be able to simplify things so that tragedies in one's life seem trivial and one small part of life, I think Naruto, before he died began to inherit this gift and so…"At this point Neji dropped to his knees, a gesture that shocked even Kakashi.

"…I beg of you as a cousin, a friend and a protector of the main branch talk to Hinata for me, for her, for the Hyuuga. She needs to see there is life beyond this tragedy and as frustrating as it is to me, I cannot help her and I think you are the only one that can."

Kakashi, impressed by Neji show of devotion had already considered going to talk to Hinata and Neji's plea decided it for him. To see a Hyuuga member prostrated on the floor in front of him, an outsider made Kakashi worry Hinata's condition was worse than he feared.

"Get-up" Kakashi replied

"It wouldn't do for a Hyuuga to be seen to be kneeling to the likes of me now would it" he said as Neji slowly stood up and wiped the dust from him clothes.

"I will go…" Kakashi said as he saw Neji's eyes brighten and start to turn and head towards the Hyuuga compound.

"But not until tomorrow Neji, urgency is useless unless our little heir as had some sleep…Well see you". With that Kakashi disappeared into wisps of smoke and Neji bowed once more before going back to his room.

Hinata, after managing to stem back her tears looked at Kakashi, wondering whom it was who has asked him here. Hinata was a little in awe of Kakashi as Naruto had always had such a high opinion of him and this moment Hinata really took notice of him as if being able to see this man as Naruto had she could be closer to him even though he wasn't going to be here. Tears threatened again but Hinata held them back and took in the spectacle that was Kakashi. She couldn't determine his age yet she knew even with his silver/grey hair he couldn't be too old…there was a sense of youthfulness in him that showed through any exterior appearance. She saw his headband covered one eye and remembered Kakashi other name "the copycat ninja" and realised that under that band lay the Sharingan. His stillness also came across to Hinata which made him seem even more professional, as much as his reputation as well as his acquisition of the Uchiha bloodline limit. After taking this all in she realised that this person was far above your average ninja, far above even, some of the trainers that taught her and realising she was starting to see what Naruto saw in Kakashi made her feel happy and sad at the same time. She was closer to his perception of this man, but now this made no difference as he was gone. The latter of these thought took prominence in her mind and she dropped her gaze and stared at the floor.

"When I was younger…" Kakashi began snapping Hinata's attention once more to him.

"I knew a man who was very much like Naruto…he had the same smile, the same laugh, the same energy and even the same hair. He always used to say to me "Life is for living so stop being serious." I considered him a bit foolish and unprofessional despite his reputation and I tried to ignore his attitude. One day however a friend of mine died whilst on a mission…" At this point Kakashi paused and put a hand over his covered eye and Hinata, considering this to be a painful memory let the silence continue at Kakashi's discretion…

Kakashi stepped out of his room and covered his eye to the sun and headed out into the forest. His new eye hadn't fully healed and so there was still a patch on it. This physical reminder of what happened made it even harder to think of anything else apart from what happened last week. Reaching a secluded spot Kakashi sat down and drew his short sword and stuck it into the ground and just stared at the gash it made into the ground. Before a week ago, Obito was just an annoyance but at least he was still here, Now he's gone and nothing will bring him back and all I have left is this eye Kakashi thought to himself as a tear rolled down one side of his cheek. He started to haphazardly gouge marks into the ground become increasingly deeper as his frustration and sense of futility bore power in those strokes. How am I supposed to deal with this? He thought to himself shamefully wiping the tears from his face before returning to relentlessly stabbing the ground. Why did he have to die, this is my father's death all over again, even that being amplified as he no longer had to feel shame for what the White Fang had done.

"Damn it all" Kakashi finally making a sound and followed it by a howl of rage and threw his sword at a tree. It caught the edge and suddenly snapped. Kakashi ran up to the tree and started to beat it with his fist, cutting them almost immediately but his mental main blocking out any physical pain. He finally stopped exhausted and collapsed next to the tree, the tear on his cheek now unashamed at his emotion Kakashi sat there heaving great breaths. After a minute or so he noticed his bleeding fists and brought them closer to him. As he did so he saw some movement out of the corner of his eye and he stood up cuffing away the tear. In front of him stood a tall man with blond, spiky hair and blue eyes with a white cape. He stood in front of Kakashi holding the two pieces of the broken sword.

"Sensei." Kakashi said as he bowed.

"I told you once, Ill tell you a thousand times, there is no need to bow to me. Sit down Kakashi" Said the man and Kakashi did so.

"I figured you would be in the forest again." Said the man looking at Kakashi's bleeding fists.

"Life is for living Kakashi" he followed up.

Kakashi was not in the mood for the usual pep-talk and his rage came through. "Try telling that to Obito, Sensei, he's dead there's no "living" for him" he screamed as he stood up and started to leave.

"Kakashi sit down now, for the sake of Obito's memory sit down" the man replied his voice slightly louder than before.

Kakashi tempted to continue walking away but the throbbing in his bandaged eye made him stop and he turned around and sat down.

"Why did Obito die" the man asked Kakashi.

"For nothing, for a little skirmish, he died and his memory will fade and his only hallmark is my eye" Kakashi said, realising that he was proud of having a part of Obito as part of him.

The blond man looked at Kakashi and sighed. He saw the pain written in this boy's face but he knew that he had to get across what needed to be understood, if he didn't this boy would live in his own world of misery and self-pity.

"Kakashi, you insult the memory of Obito if you think that's all he died for. If that is all you think, he did indeed die for nothing, because the reason he died doesn't acknowledge his sacrifice." The man paused as he looked at Kakashi's faced still remained belligerent.

"You are why he died Kakashi, he died protecting you! He died to protect the village and most importantly those he loved. He died for you, for me, he died so that you could go on living your life Kakashi. He stopped living so that you could." The man continued with passion in his voice his fist clenched.

"I understand your pain Kakashi, we all feel his loss, but you must understand that his sacrifice was so that you could live. Do you call this living Kakashi? Secluding yourself away from everyone beating your fists bloody? You think this is living? He died so you could continue and yet you waste your life in the present, ignoring everyone and wallowing away in your own world. If you live like this you are throwing Obito's sacrifice in his face, you are not doing what he died for, you are not living." The man finished and turned to Kakashi.

Kakashi couldn't believe he was being attacked for being upset for someone dying and he ran at his teacher. As he did flashes of Obito's face came into his mind and he saw him smile realised why Obito had died, it wasn't patriotism, it wasn't a noble ideal, he died for us, for me and Kakashi knew he would do the same for Obito, for this man in front of him and anyone he cared for. Before he reached the blond man, Kakashi dropped to his knees and tears came to his eyes again and he didn't stop them flowing nor hide them. The man took Kakashi in his arms and held him whilst he heaved great tears and let the pain wash out.

"Life is for living."

Before Hinata could even respond Kakashi made his farewell and left saying only.

"I hope I have given you something to think about," before closing the door. Hinata was speechless. For a short moment her anguish was sidelined by her empathy that she felt with Kakashi and the pain that she knew he must have gone through. Tears again came to her cheeks but this time it was not just for Naruto but for Kakashi, for everyone who had lost someone close to them, for everyone who at one point was lost in themselves striving for a way to escape from the misery that enveloped them when they felt that gap in their life created from the loss. Hinata cried silent tears on her bed and lost herself in thoughts. The thoughts were of Naruto. Nearly every time she saw him he was happy and full energy and the only times he wasn't was when he was protecting those he loved and in those times he was a violent fury with such determination that it set her heart afire just thinking about it. It was then she realised the meaning behind Kakashi's story: Naruto was both like Kakashi's teacher and the friend whom Kakashi had lost. Naruto knew that life was about living and he ensured everyday he lived to the best of his ability just as the teacher said and he died to ensure that other's could do the same as he did, just like Kakashi's friend. Hinata let herself go once more into the depths of her agony and wrent her clothes in anguish and rage a final expelling of self-pity and she cried aloud the name in which she loved dearly.

"Naruto! I will live because you want me to live. I will live because life is for living. I swear I will honour your sacrifice and everyday I will live my life to its fullest to ensure you died for a reason. I will move on."

With that final cry Hinata collapsed back into her bed and succumbed to a full, dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2  A New Perspective

Chapter 2

Eyes sticky after a long sleep took in the surroundings, a plain white room, all the furniture was similarly coloured. Apart from a bed, a wash basin and a bed-side table the room was bare and silent. The window gave a view of the village, and on a clear day the five faces on stone could be made out in the cliff at the outskirts of the village. The silence was broken by knock on the door.

"Come in" croaked the patient, it having been a while since the voice was last used.

The door opened and in the space it created stood blond haired, blue eyed woman who looked upon the person in the bed. Tsunade had known the kyuubi had to have been transferred but she still couldn't shake the worry of changing someone's life so completely by putting it within them. Before she began to talk she looked at the new jinchuuriki in front of her. She saw a 16 year old boy with dark blond hair in a style which could only be considered a mop on his head. With piercing blue eyes and a youthful look which made him look younger than he was he stared back with equal scrutiny at the woman appraising him.

"Tsunade-sama, thanks for the visit but…why are you here?" The boy asked as Tsunade had made no attempt to talk.

"Yes, yes we'll get onto to that firstly how are…" her sentence trailed off as she saw the boy looking somewhat apprehension at the doorway.

"Hikage, what are you doing? What are you looking at?" Tsunade demanded, slightly peeved his attention already lay elsewhere.

"Is your…pig thing here?" Hikage enquired continuing to stare at the door.

"That pig has an healthy obsession with me." He furthered then turning to face Tsunade.

"No. Ton-ton is not here you're quite safe. So I can tell your recovering quite well then?" Tsunade said half pleased; half worried about the notorious healing abilities of the kyuubi, hoping they didn't play a part in Hikage's recovery.

"I'm quite fine thank you, but I've always been quick to recover even before I had this thing in me" Hikage said with a smile as he pointed at the seal on his stomach.

"That," Tsunade said "is a very serious matter, it doesn't do to make light of it." Even though she was lecturing him, Tsunade was pleased that the change in his life hadn't affected Hikage's constantly happy composure. Hikage has been from the very outskirts of the Fire country and had always been the fallback candidate for containing the Kyuubi because of his disposition and remarkable health record. As a result however he was not allowed in contact with the previous Jinchuuriki, Naruto and therefore was trained alone by the leaders of ANBU and many other passing teachers who accepted the responsibility of training a possible Jinchuuriki. Although had never participated in any examinations Hiakge had become a promising ninja. What had confirmed his position as the next container was that even though he trained alone and did not really have any friends he remained always happy and content and never seemed to be get depressed by failure. The huge responsibility of become a jinchuuriki meant that only someone with the strongest of characters could control it. Gaara's trouble with his biju was testament to that and even though he overcame it precaution had to be taken to ensure the best candidate was chosen. Hikage's ability to take responsibility in his stride was what set him apart and the fact the lived far away from the village away from the late Naruto meant that he was the best choice…

"Come on I'm ready, summon the big one, I'll take it" Hikage said with a laugh hoping his instructor wouldn't take him too seriously.

"Joke one more time and I will…but for now we will go for this…Kuchiyose No Justu!"

Out of the ground came a frog about the size of a large dog and it stood by the summoner's side.

"Oh, this is your peeping frog am I right Jiraiya-sama? You stand on him to get a better view inside the bath houses if I am not mistaken?" Hikage laughed as he saw his teacher fume in mock outrage.

"I am merely getting information for my next book, it is completely innocent. You wouldn't understand you are too young. Anyway are we training or not?" Jiraiya replied sending his frog to attack Hikage.

"Bunshin No Justu," Hikage replied creating a double of him. He then turned to clone and said "not until I say ok?" the clone nodded and stood still.

"I don't know what you have learned from other teachers but a clone can't save you" Jiraiya laughed as Hikage seemed to do nothing.

Just as the frog was upon him Hikage shouted "Now!" the clone form a seal and shouted "Kungou Nyoi" and behind a puff of smoke it turned into the legendary staff, as hard as diamond. The frogs shadow was on Hikage as he grabbed the staff and shouted "Extend" and then the staff shot out and smacked the frog square in the stomach sending it flying back to where it had leaped.

"Watch out Jiraiya-sama" Hikage said with a smile on his face at the success of his strategy. However Jiraiya was not paying attention. During the spar a messenger hawk had arrived and he was reading the scroll which was attached to its leg. After reading the scroll the quickly wrote a reply and sent the hawk back, watching it as it headed off into the distance. He then turned to the frog which had got back up and formed a seal.

"Kai" Jiraiya said to which the frog disappeared.

"Why did you do that?" Hikage asked "Sure I was good, but I'm sure your peeping frog had a lot of fight in him left." He continued starting to wonder what was in the note that so suddenly altered his teacher's mood.

"Training has ended today, we need to talk meet me in at waterfall once you have washed" Jiraiya said and walked away.

Hikage hurried home, washed and hurried back out again and was at the waterfall apparently before Jiraiya has expected him as he was alone. He sat by the water's edge and wondered what the talk would be about and dipped his finger in the water making ripples that opposed those made from the water cascading down. The news must have been big to affect Jiraiya-sama so much. Hikage had been waiting years to show off his diamond staff technique which some old man had taught him when he was 12 and he thought today he could show Jiraiya and see his expression. Nevermind he thought to himself, he can show his next teacher who is no doubt as good as Jiraiya-sama and they will be even more impressed. He smiled thinking of the reaction that some of his other teacher's would have made if they had seen him perform such a technique. He looked up to see Jiraiya walking towards him in a similar mood he had been in when they had parted ways earlier.

"What's going on Jiraiya-sama?" Hikage inquired determined not let his teacher's mood dampen his.

Jiraiya looked at the boy and sighed. He shouldn't have taught them both, he thought to himself, it felt as if he was losing both of them. Both the boys shared many similar qualities and he knew that those qualities were what drew him to them both. He sighed to himself as he sat next Hikage and tried to find the right words.

"Do you know what Jinchuuriki are Hikage?" Jiraiya asked looking at the boy

"Of course I know what they are!" Hikage said surprised Jiraiya had thought he wouldn't know. "After all that has happened over the last few years even a boy from a tiny Fire country province knows what they are." Hikage finished beginning to wonder if this was a whole charade and was just another of Jiraiya's weird lessons.

"Well, I suppose it would be hard to ignore news like that." Jiraiya accepted. "There was one on the Fire country, more specifically Konoha itself."

"I knew that too!" Hikage said with smile "He has the kyubbi in him right? The fourth sealed it in him right?"

"Yes your right, however the scroll I got today…the boy…he died yesterday in a simple skirmish." Jiraiya said.

Hikage looked at his instructor's face and saw the pain etched into his features. He knew there something more to this than the death of a boy, he knew Jiraiya was somehow involved more that he was letting on. The pain in Jiraiya's face answered it for him.

"You were close to the boy weren't you?" Hikage said

"Yes, I trained him personally for three years" Jiraiya said confirming Hikage's suspicions.

Jiraiya had barely anytime to consider Naruto's death. He knew he had to take the responsibility of what would come next. He took a moment and then said to Hikage:

"I will grieve for him, when the time comes." If there is time he thought to himself.

"What's important to you is what I'm about to say." Jiraiya paused again considering his words.

"I'm sure you would have considered this but if we look objectively at the boy's death the is one issue that is more pressing to the safety of us all than his death and that is…"

"The kyuubi" Hikage interrupted Jiraiya, realising the danger of having a biju with no container.

"Exactly" Jiraiya said.

"Hikage, a normal ninja would attend the ninja academy, become a genin, a chunin and possibly a jounin by your age." Jiraiya began to explain.

"I know that, but I just figured I had to stay here for some reason, but no matter how much I spied I never found out what" Hikage said with an attempt at humour to try and lighten the mood. Jiraiya gave a half-hearted smile and took a deep breath.

"This, Hikage is why you left in seclusion. This is why you have never taken an exam, nor had a steady teacher for your entire life." Jiraiya finished and waited for Hikage's reaction.

At first Hikage didn't understand. What was the reason? Anyway what had this got to do with the death of a jinchuuriki and a homeless biju?

"I don't get it Jiraiya-sama. What is my relationship to all this, why are we talking…" he stopped suddenly as it all fit into place. For a while he was struck dumb and just sat there staring at Jiraiya. I'm taking the boys place! He thought to himself, I'm the next Jinchuuriki. That's what most of my life had been dedicated to! Hikage was about to shout when he saw Jiraiya's face and realised the extent of his pain. He knew his instructor liked him as much as Hikage like Jiraiya and he understood that not only was he in pain from his former student dying but also because he is know putting me in the same danger's that boy faced. Jiraiya is suffering twice for this Hikage realised and he knew he shouldn't make it harder for him.

"Ok, what do I do? Where do I go?" Hikage said looking at Jiraiya

It was Jiraiya's turn to be speechless as realised the extent of this boy's bravery and compassion. He shook his head and smiled knowing Hikage was the best possible substitute for Naruto.

"That's all you need to know for tonight I will tell you details tomorrow. Meanwhile pack your things and be ready to leave at first light." Jiraiya said as he stood and left Hikage alone by the waterfall again.

Hikage had all his worldly possessions on his back as he stood up as Jiraiya walked towards him.

"Ready Jiraiya-sama?" He said, nervous at the prospect of his entire life changing.

"Let's go" Jiraiya answered.

They started walking away from the village and Hikage took once last look at it before leaving it and never returning the same person. As they travelled Jiraiya passed all the information Hikage needed.

"You will be admitted into Konoha hospital for the procedure. Although the transference of the kyuubi is a ninjustu, it is best if you are unconscious when it is performed." Jiraiya explained.

Hikage took in everything Jiraiya told him and realised his life was changing even more than he realised. He was to stay in Konoha village and become a professional ninja in the normal way. He was to join a group and go on missions. He would have a room of his own and the money he earned from missions was his own to spend as he wished. For Hikage, who previous lifestyle was very restricted, this new lifestyle sounded quite exciting.

One the final night on the journey Hikage and Jiraiya were sat in front of a campfire in a comfortable silence when Jiraiya broke it:

"The kyuubi is a very big responsibility, you must understand" he said looking at the fire.

"I understand" Hikage said

"Not quite. You were chosen because you have a very optimistic outlook; however the kyuubi feeds of your anger and negative emotions. The more you get angry the more power it will have over you." Jiraiya paused seeing the kyuubi's bright tails in the dancing flames.

"I saw it with Naruto. The more he took to his anger the greater its hold on over him was." Jiraiya turned to face Hikage and looked into his eyes.

"You must find someone beyond a friend. It doesn't matter who it is. Naruto had those who protected him, but he was too young to have a real bond with anyone that could help him control the kyuubi well." Jiraiya paused again, staring back into the flames.

"He could have, there was another boy his age called Sasuke. The shared a unique bond and if Sasuke had stayed in the village Naruto may have controlled the Kyuubi better."

Hikage was silent taking in what Jiraiya had to say. He never really had someone close to him, the person he felt closest to was…Jiraiya.

"What about you, Jiraiya-sama I am closest to you, can't you help me control the kyuubi?" Hikage asked convinced it was the best option.

Jiraiya smiles at Hikage's suggestion, however the smile was not one of joy, it was a grimace. I decided this a long time ago, Jiraiya thought to himself and realised he would have to tell the boy what was going to happen.

"Hikage, the ninjustu performed to seal the kyuubi is very…unique; it is called a forbidden justu." Jiraiya said still looking at the dying flames.

Hikage was a little hurt that it seemed Jiraiya had avoided and apparently rejected his proposition by bringing up the procedure.

"So?" Hikage asked belligerently

Jiraiya breathed in slowly.

"In order for the justu to work the, the person casting it must be sacrificed." He turned to face Hikage once more. "I will be the sacrifice Hikage."

Hikage was stunned. Jiraiya would die?

"Why you Jiraiya-sama? You shouldn't have to die. You're all I have now, Why didn't you tell me this before? I knew I was losing everything I left behind but I didn't know I was losing you? Does it have to be you?" He shouted helpless as the last reminder of his old life was being ripped from him.

Jiraiya looked at Hikage he put his hand on his shoulder.

"No, Hikage it doesn't have to be, but I have decided it will. I've seen too many of my students suffer. I feel it's my time; it's my responsibility to give my life this time. I've thought long and hard about this and my decision is final." With that Jiraiya got up and went to his camp bed to sleep.

Hikage sat at the fire until the fire burned its last embers, tears streaming down his cheeks. He wasn't angry at Jiraiya, given an explanation; he might even understand why he was doing this, but the pain in his heart at having the closest person he knew taken from him hurt more than any injury from training. As the darkness closed in around him and he realised the responsibility of the Kyuubi was already starting to weigh down on him.

They reached Konoha village the next day and in this time Hikage had realised he shouldn't show his pain at what Jiraiya had decided to do as these were his last precious moments with him. As they approached the village they were almost back to the state they were in before the messenger hawk came and as they neared a group waiting for them they were both laughing.

"I'm sure you were just checking no _other_ men were in women's changing room" Hikage laughed as he approached the crowd.

"Your lack of trust in astonishing young boy" Jiraiya responded in mock disappointment.

He then looked up and saw Tsunade at the front of the group.

"Ah Tsunade! I would like to introduce to you Hikage, the most distrustful ninja there ever was." Hikage made a flourish of a bow and they both broke up into more laughter.

Before Tsunade could respond a pink blur came out of the group of leaped upon Hikage knocking him off his feet and proceeding to lick his face.

"What the hell is this?" Hikage spluttered trying to pull the beast off of him.

"That is Tsunade's little pet, Ton-ton." Jiriaya said stifling a laugh as he watched the comic scene.

"Ton-ton enough" Tsunade shouted to which the little pig leapt of Hikage and trotted off.

Tsunade waited until the boy had got up and looked at him as he resumed his position next to Jiraiya with a smile across his face. Tsunade had said to Jiraiya that he should inform the boy about what was going to happen to him, but from the look on his face it seemed this boy had nothing of importance on his mind.

"Hikage, I trust that everything has been explained to you?" Tsunade said giving Jiraiya a suspicious look.

"Yes Tsunade-sama everything is taken care of." Hikage said giving a mock salute and a wink. Jiraiya nodded to confirm that everything had indeed been explained.

"Ok then, Hikage you better come with me now then, Jiraiya we will talk later." Tsunade said as she turned on her heel and headed back to the village.

Hikage turned to Jiraiya and his smile dropped.

"Is this goodbye?" he asked, his eyes already wet with tears.

Jiraiya in a similar state breathed.

I'm afraid so Hikage. You may be a rogue but, you have quite the character. People will see me in you so try to be the best for me ok?" Jiraiya said unsure of how to say his goodbye. Hikage unable to say anything just nodded. He didn't know what to say, this was the end of everything for him. Jiraiya was going to go; he would be alone in the world. Hikage grabbed Jiraiya and held him close as his tears stained Jiraiya's clothes.

"…I w-will find someone, Jiraiya-sama, someone who can help me control it." Hikage stammered as he held onto Jiraiya.

"I believe you will…don't change Hikage, don't change." Jiraiya said as he slowly disentangled himself from the boy and left him alone. Hikage alone dried his eyes, picked up his bag and headed to the village and to his future.

Tsunade coughed politely to bring Hikage out of his memories. Hikage blinked back the tears at the memory of Jiraiya and turned to Tsunade.

"Sorry, about that Tsunade-sama I was thinking of other things." he said as he focused on what has happening now.

"Its ok Hikage, you've been through a lot. However as kind as I am I'm not just here to ask after you health" Tsunade said with a smile.

"Considering you are already s healthy, starting tomorrow you can start to contribute to society. I will be putting you in a team of ninja's they are lead by a jounin and the rest are chunin, as you will be too as I have determined you are at least at that level." Tsunade explained hoping it wasn't too quick an introduction into Hikage's new life.

"Sounds like fun" Hikage replied "which team will I be in?"

"Well we have done some shuffling around, it is not…suitable that you be in the Naruto's team and so we have moved someone into that space. As of tomorrow you will be a fully fledged member of Team 8."


	3. Chapter 3 Sunset

Chapter 3

Hinata looked in the mirror one last time before she left, making sure she looked appropriate. She was wearing her normal chunin outfit with her hair was tied back in a high pony tail. Today would be the first day back training with her team-mates. Hinata was worried about how they would act towards her after seeing her outburst at Naruto's funeral but after the promise she made she wasn't going hide in her room anymore and with a final deep breath Hinata left her room and made her way to the training area. As Hinata travelled through the village she couldn't help but be shocked how little everything had changed. For her, the past few days had shook her life to its foundations and only now was she able to stand up by herself, but to everyone it was business as usual, the previous days being very little from all the others they have experienced. This realisation emphasised the insular nature in which Hinata defined her life and she realised that how she was before was not living as she should. Rather than thinking that thought alone could change her, Hinata knew it would take a lot of effort to change her ways and she knew that having other people would help even more but her determination that had always been there but laying latent, which was now coming to surface ensured that Hinata would try her best not to isolate herself and as she entered the training area, she held her head high.

"Hey, Hinata! Over here. We've missed you." Came a familiar voice from the far side of the training area.

Hinata looked over to see Kiba and Shino waiting for their instructor to arrive. Also Akamaru was their large as ever and came bounding up to Hinata and leapt on her in a obviously overjoyed greeting. Taken off her guard Hinata fell to the floor and Akamaru proceeded to lick her face.

"Akamaru, that's enough, get off her" Kiba shouted and Akamaru quickly returned to his side.

"Sorry about that, he just missed you." Kiba said with an apologetic grin.

"It quite alright Kiba-kun, I missed him too" Hinata said wiping the dust off of her clothes.

"Hinata….how are you?" Shino said in his usual passive voice, however this time there was hint of concern in his voice.

Hinata didn't know what to say and her face started to go red, knowing that they saw her breakdown. She was about to lower her head an quietly remark that she was fine, when she remembered the promised she made and her head snapped up and she looked at the two boys.

"It hurts still, but I will be fine" She said with defiance in her voice and determination in her eyes.

Shino nodded, understanding that she had found a method of coping and Kiba just assumed that her outburst at the funeral was all she needed. The conversation from then on was a little quiet. All though they were concerned for Hinata, they all felt the loss of Naruto and the mood was sombre as Kiba tried to make small talk which quickly fell silent.

"Kurenai-sensei should be here by now" Kiba said out-loud to no-one in particular. Hinata was thinking the same thing, but remained quiet and pensive. This morning she had worried how the others would react to her, but she completely forgot that they lost someone too. She mentally reprimanded herself for being so insular again. Changing is hard after all, she thought to herself, but forcing herself not view things that have happened other people's perspectives so she wouldn't wallow in her own loss.

"…How are you two coping?" Hinata asked, surprising both Kiba and Shino who, in her situation would not be concerned with the wellbeing of others just yet.

"We had a day off, it's hit us all quite hard, but I'm doing fine." Shino said, Kiba nodding in agreement. "We are all going to miss him…" Kiba added in which they all fell silent, lost in their own thoughts.

Hinata leaned against the fence and lost herself in thought, when Kurenai came into view and she turned to her team mates.

"Umm, Kiba-kun, Shino-san, Kurenai-sensei is…" she cut off her voice as she noticed she wasn't alone. Accompanying Hinata's teacher was Tsunade sensei and a teenage boy Hinata guessed was about her age or possibly a little younger. He outfit was not, exactly that of a ninja consisting of trainers, knee-length shorts and simple t-shirt. However he did have a headband which was around his neck in the same fashion Hinata had hers. She saw him talking to Tsunade and Kurenai, laughing and smiling. For a moment Hinata was certain she recognised him, something about him was familiar however after looking at him again she knew she had never seen him before.

"Who's the guy with them?" Kiba asked Shino.

"I guess we will find out soon enough." Shino replied as Kurenai, Tsunade and the newcomer entered the training area.

"..Ah Hinata, I'm glad that you come today. How are doing?" Kurenai said with a concerned expression on her face, Tsunade wearing a similar expression. Hinata was a little put-off by the attention but she replied.

"I.I...I'm ok, I will be fine." She managed mainting the look of determination she had when Shino asked her earlier. Kurenai and Tsunade both looked relieved at the girl's returning strength. Kurenai, being her teacher since she became a genin noticed a little extra spark in Hinata's eyes and was glad that she was beginning to heal.

Tsunade turned away from Hinata and faced the whole of the team.

"I'm sure you will all be wondering, who this young man is." She said, the looks at the boy after she paused answered that for her.

"May I introduce Maru Hikage, the newest member of team 8."

At that point Hikage smiled and nodded at each one of the other members slowly taking in each of them as he moved onto them. Just from looking at them he could tell they all had competence, well they would, he thought to himself or else they wouldn't be chunins. Hikage had hoped for more of a reaction to the news that they had a new member but their shock was somewhat subdued and he tried to consider why. Tsunade had said that his placing was awkward so it was unlikely this situation happened often enough not to merit intrigue so that couldn't be it. Just as he was about to speak to them he realised why they were in were so quiet, they must have known the previous jinchuuriki and they were still mourning after him. Subtlety was probably the best option, Hikage concluded, thinking that a lack of tact would not be the best way to start off his relationship with his new team mates.

"Hello, as you all heard I am indeed Maru Hikage, but you can call me Hikage-kun if you like." He said with a smile. The two boys nodded and forced a smile, however the girl in the group, although looking at Hikage didn't seem to be paying attention. Hikage looked at her before carrying on. To him she seemed very fragile, someone who lacked the confidence that he knew came easily to him. His relaxed attitude meant that not much bothered him and as a result he was an easy going person, rare to anger and rarer to caught worrying endlessly about something. As Hikage was finishing his quick appraisal of the girl he caught her eyes and knew he had misjudged her. Outside she seemed fragile but her eyes showed a depth of determination and a great will, the will of fire he posed in his mind.

"I'm new to this village and it's a little much to take in, but do not worry I'm not here to be a burden…I know you are all carrying a burden right now, I'm carrying a similar burden and so Ill try my best not to add to yours, I hope we will become friends soon enough." Hikage finished.

Tsunade looked at Hikage with a raised eyebrow, surprised he was able to surmise the situation so quickly and make his introduction into the group as smooth as possible.

"Well I will leave you to get on with your training, integration will be the most important part of your training now, makes sure Hikage can find a place that befits him and the group as a whole, he will be no use if he just and extra body, you all need to work as one." With that Tsunade turned on her heel and headed off for the endless jobs required of the Hokage which escaped with the excuse for introducing Hikage to his new team.

"Ok Kiba and Shino, yesterday you were doing your combinations attacks right? How are they getting along?" Kurenai asked, getting straight into training. With the day off and Hinata's absence they were further behind with their training than she hoped. She couldn't let them train during the day for mourning; she understood the pain they must feel but she also knew that the best way to deal with it after grieving is to take their minds off the loss and not let them dwell on it."

"We need more practice." Shino said simply.

"Haha, yes me and Akamaru can't quite get used to the bugs everywhere" Kiba said sheepishly with his hand behind his head.

"Alright well you two, get to the far end of grounds and I want teamwork!" Kurenai said as she pointed them in the direction of the woods at the far end of the grounds.

"Now you two," She said looking at Hikage and Hinata. "Come with me."

Kurenai walked them to the centre of the grass area of the training ground not too far from where they were standing before.

"Hinata, just for the moment could you do personal training, I just need to asses what kind of ninja Hikage is." Hinata nodded and walked a short distance before beginning her training.

Kurenai waited until Hinata was out of earshot before talking to Hikage.

"Well done, on the introduction earlier, things could have been…awkward" Kurenai said with a smile. "One more thing before we begin." Kurenai said unsure of how to casually mention something this important to the boy. "I haven't told them about what's…inside you, I thought it would be best for you to tell them when you feel it is right." She said looking at Hikage for his reaction.

"Thank you" Hikage said. He thought that was best too, as they were obviously close to boy before him, so they might feel he was attempting to take his place.

"I think that was almost as tactful as my introduction" Hikage said with a grin.

Kurenai was shocked at his light-heartedness about the topic but thought if that how he deals with it, all the better. She was beginning to get an understanding of what this boy's personality was like and was glad he had joined her group. His positive outlook might be beneficial for some of those on her team thought as she unconsciously turned to look at Hinata training.

"Well with that sorted out. I need to assess you." Kurenai said, getting back to training.

"Do you have a speciality, Genjustu, Taijustu or a form of Ninjustu perhops?

Hikage considered the question before he answered, a speciality? He had been taught by so many different people with so many different styles, his was an eclectic mix of nothing spectacular. As a result he never concentrated on one form on or another and just learnt what he was taught, giving him a wide variety of skills which would benefit him as he could act in any situation, however he did not have a focused strength in one particular area.

"Well," Hikage began "I was taught by lots of different people due to my…situation, and so I don't really have a focus." He said with a weak smile.

"Fantastic" Kurenai said, surprising Hikage who thought he would be a burden until he found his path.

"A blank canvas, wonderful," Kurenai continued with a smile. She already had many ideas in her head; however she needed to know one more thing before she decided how to teach him.

"Hikage, answer this carefully. When you were practicing, how did you defend yourself, did you use offence as a defensive tactic or did you just try to stop the opponent, who or whatever it may be?" Kurenai asked.

Hikage went silent before answering, he had a large amount of techniques under his belt however, and when he thought about he liked to bring the fight to the enemy. Remembering his last fight against Jiraiya's frog, he used the diamond staff and thrust it forward, it wasn't a block, it was a counter-attack. That realistion was a surprise as he realised, on a basic level he did have a style, he was more offensive than defensive and that gave Hikage a little pride that he wasn't just a user of mis-matched Justus.

"I am more offensive than defensive, without a doubt" He said with his smile across his face.

Kurenai's eyed glittered with excitement at getting the answer she hoped, she thought he might say it as he didn't look like the type to sit back and allow an attack to happen. With this in mind she hoped that Hikage could be the perfect balance on the second half of her team and with this information he would of more use than she hoped before.

"Ok I have decided what to do for now. I assume you have basic charka control?"Kurenai asked, her assumption confirmed with a nod from Hikage who felt that he did so.

"That's good, do you know your charka nature yet?" Kurenai continued the questioning.

"Erm…Jiria…a friend told me about it, but I was never tested." Replied Hikage a sharp pain shot through him as the memory of Jiraiya came back. Kurenai nodded and reach into her pouch and held out a piece of card.

"I'm sure your friend told you about this then." Hikage looked at the card and he did indeed know what it was. It was the card that was made from wood from a tree that was nurtured with charka and responded to the slightest input of charka and shows the chakra's basic nature.

"Yes, I know what it is" He said as Kurenai handed it to him.

"Push little of chakra into their and it will tells us what you are." Hikage braced himself. In such a short time he was becoming more and more of what he hoped, a proper ninja, with form of fighting and charka nature. Being in Konoha was exciting, he thought to himself as he took the piece of paper. Before he concentrated on releasing charka the paper already started to change, slowly drooping at one end.

"Ah, it's wet" Kurenai said "Look like you are of a water type charka."

Hikage had no idea what that meant in terms of combat, however he was glad that he finally knew something about himself concerning his natural fighting abilities. Hikage was concerned that the paper changed without him doing anything however, he decided it would be best not to mention it for the moment.

"Well considering your level, I'm sure you can go through the basic water techniques pretty quickly. I will give you a booklet on the hand seals and you can go over them at your pleasure. Once you have those mastered we will see what we can advance with." Kurenai finished.

Hinata concentrated her mind so that she could bring forth a stream of chakra from any tenketsu point in her body, knowing only when she could so this without thinking about it in the slightest would she be able to master the greater, most secret techniques of the Hyuuga. However today was not the day she would master it as her mind was in many places. A small part of it was still closed off, grieving for the loss of Naruto however; another part of her mind, confusing her even more kept forcing her to take sideways glances at the new student. She didn't know what it was but something about him made him hard to ignore, just from looking at him she could feel something, some form of strength in him which was similar to what she always searched for in herself. For one alarming moment she thought she was simply replacing Naruto with the newcomer, however after a second thought, she new it would be impossible for anyone, not matter how much they resembled Naruto to fill the void and make her feel the way she did about him. This realisation worried her as much as it scared her because if she knew that she couldn't feel the same way about this boy, then what was it that piqued that part of her. She watched as Hikage and Kurenai talked together and noted when Hikage took the chakra paper test and saw the result and drew a sharp breath. To her chakra nature's were not that important as it was to everyone else because her use of Jyuuken meant that she used only raw chakra as needle points and so the nature of her chakra rarely came into it. She was, however tested for the sake of knowledge and her result was the reason for the intake of breath. Hikage was obviously of a water chakra nature...as was she. As she was thinking her thoughts were interrupted by Kurenai and Hikage heading towards her and she quickly resumed her training in order not to be looking idle.

"Hinata?" Kurenai asked delicately as she approached the Hyuuga heir.

"Yes Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata responded trying to keep her composure.

"We have just found out that Hikage here is of a water type chakra and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to demonstrate the basics to him. I know you don't use them but, I know you can and a visual demonstration would be very helpful for Hikage. I have a feeling he will be a very quick student so he shouldn't take up too much of your time." Kurenai said, and then turning on heel headed off towards Kiba and Shino to check up on their progress.

Hikage looked at Hinata and then bowed.

"Thank you for tutoring me, I guess I have already failed in not being a burden," he said with a half-joking smile.

"Oh, no, not at all." Hinata responded, then realising he was somewhat joking smiled a little.

"Shall we get on with the training then?" She asked unsure of how to act around HIkage as she did whenever she met someone new.

"I think we should" Hikage said smiling trying to reassure himself as much as he was Hinata, nervous in the presence of someone new.

They headed for the lake in the river running through the training ground as it would be easier for both of them to perform water jutsus there. They didn't talk until they go there, the atmosphere still tense at a new meeting. As they reached the river Hinata began teaching immediately

"Well the most basic is this:" Hinata said before forming the appropriate hand seals.

"Mizu bushin no jutsu" and a clone of her appeared.

Hikage nodded and asked to see the hand seals again. Hinata obliged and slowly went over the seals one at a time. Sure enough Hikage picked up the technique pretty quickly and they began to move on to different techniques. As they were training, there wasn't much time to talk however, a comfort descended upon them both, which meant taking wasn't necessary and simply training with questions and demonstrations was enough to keep them amused.

"Mizu no muchi" Hikage said aloud after performing the correct seals. A long strand of water arose from the river and he sent it forth against a tree making a cracking sound as it broke the sound barrier and hit the tree.

"Very good." Hinata said, no longer surprised by the speed in which Hikage picked up techniques.

"Yes" came a new voice. "It seems you are learning fast Hikage, you have quite the teacher however, you tow have been out it here for nearly 8 hours. I think its time you got home." Kureani said. She had left when Kiba and Shino had assuming that Hikage and Hinata would have finished a while earlier. Only later on as she was out on a walk did she hear their training and realise that they were still out there.

"Well I'm glad you have taken the training so seriously, but you two need some food and warmth. I'm going now and so should you two." She said with a smile, glad that her pairing was working out so well. She left them to say goodbye and headed for the centre of the village.

"I'm terribly sorry for keeping you so long" Hikage said honestly as he had no idea how much time had passed.

"No, don't apologise I didn't know how fast the time went either." Hinata said as the glow of sunset lit her face in a golden glow. Hikage noticed it, and felt something stir in him, but suppressed it, he was scared that Jiraiya's advice to find someone close to him would make him jump to the person he met first. His thought were interrupted by his stomach growling and he grinned in embarrassment.

"Seeing as its so late, do you want to get some food from the village?" Hinata asked, shocked by her own boldness.

"Sounds like a great idea however…" Hikage said, relishing the thought of a good meal. Hinata found herself actually disappointed with the word "however".

"However, I think we should each get washed and changed first as we are soaked from the training." Hikage said with a cheeky grin. Hinata returned his smile with hers and it was the first time she had smiled properly since the death of Naruto and she was glad she has decided to get out today as she hoped she had made a friend in Hikage.

"Ah yes, good idea Hikage-kun." Hinata said, a little embarrassed about asking where they should meet after they had changed. Hikage noting her embarrassment took the lead.

"How about we meet at flower shop once we have changed." He suggested

"Ok, then. See you then Hikage-kun." Hinata said as she bowed an walked away, the happiest she had been in a long time and as she walked home it took a little less effort to hold her head high as it had done that very morning.


End file.
